dreamboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Increase Network Speed
The problem Many users of 7020 have experience severe network problems with their boxes. These problems result to great reduction to data transfer speed. This is extremely annoying if you are trying to watch a channel via streaming. Beacause of the low speed, the picture is usually interrupted and becomes pixeled. Moreover, transfering large files from the dreambox to your PC becomes almost impossible, requiring hours to transfer a single movie. The dreambox's capabilities are of course much greater (~4MB/s) taking only few minutes to transfer a large movie file. So what is the source of the problem? Although there is some argument over this, the solution was given by (if somebody knows please edit this). Using a network monitoring software, one can see that there are a lot of errors in transfer requiring retransmission and this procedure slows everything down. These errors occur (according to ) because of the wrong value of two capacitors on the network module. bla bla bla Can I do something about this? Well you can! If you have some basic skills with soldering you can remove and replace the two capacitors with the correct ones. BEWARE! THIS PROCEDURE MAY DAMAGE YOUR DREAMBOX. YOU GUARANTREE WILL NOT BE VALID ANYMORE. If you dont know what you are doing it is better NOT to do it. Ask somebody else that has some experience in soldering. If you are willing to take the risk you should replace the two capacitors shown in the picture with two 4u7F (4.7 micro Farads) ones as shown in the following picures. Although this solution is not officially supported (yet) most, if not all, of the people that applied it reported 100% success. 'It is your choice to follow this solution but before doing that you should consider the risks as well as the benefits. If you are not desperate of immidiate solution it is better to wait for the official fix which according to my dealer it should be out shorthly. Until then you could apply an alternative solution. Alternative Solutions New images support a software fix for this problem. This fix greatly improves the network performance of the dreambox. On the other hand some people argue that is a 'dirty' workaround instead of a proper, solid fix to the problem, denying to settle with this solution. This fix located on the Expert Setup menu of the dreambox, where you should check the Network Fix option and restart. This fix can be manually enabled as well, using the follwing command via Telnet Connection echo 1 > /proc/net/dream_mode If for any reason you want to disable this fix switch 1 back to 0, i.e: echo 0 > /proc/net/dream_mode Hoping that everything went according to the plan you will be able to enjoy the major change in network speed. This fix will probably boost the transfer up to ~2.5MB/s, which is acceptable speed to transfer large files. p.s: telnet can be very insecure, use it at your own risk. ---- Source of information for this article from Sat-Industry Forums